


Morning Playtime

by hsnxx214



Category: Marzia Bisognin - Fandom, cutiepiemarzia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsnxx214/pseuds/hsnxx214
Summary: Male reader insert of everyones favourite Italian youtuber Marzia Bisognin, sorry for the terrible writing, no excuse im just bad lol. Might do a female insert if you want, just comment below. Have fun guys!





	Morning Playtime

You were sat downstairs in your living room waiting for your girlfriend to wake up out of bed. It was 7 in the morning and she was still in bed, since you didn't want to wake her up you went downstairs and watched TV.

Midway through the show you were watching you heard a loud moan.   
"Marzia's up" you mumbled to yourself. As you patiently waited you noticed that she wasn't moving around, since there wasn't any footsteps. All that could be heard was more moans.

As you walked upstairs into the bedroom you and Marzia shared you saw her in the bed panting and occasionally twitching. As you walked further you saw between her legs was a vibrator, and she was pushing it to her clit hard. 

"What are you doing Marzia?" You teased  
She jumped and threw the vibrator off the bed panicking.   
"Hey babe! Good morning how are you" she quickly spat out trying to dodge the question.  
"Im good thanks, what are you up to?"  
"N-Nothing, just stretching" she stuttered.  
"Marzi, I saw you with your vibrator again. Like yesterday morning, and the one before that." You laughed

Marzia let out a sigh of relief and laughed with you.   
"I cant help it when im horny, stop complaining and get back in bed its early, pleeeeaaaase?"  
You eventually caved to her begging and took off your clothes and laid next to her.  
"Are you really going back to sleep?" You asked her. In response to this she bit her lip and gave you a devilish grin whilst shaking her head. Marzia then leant in and kissed you slowly, you had no idea how long it was, but you didnt care.

When you finished, you looked down and saw the bed sheets were gone and her naked figure was slowly grasping onto you. You tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear and she giggled and pecked you on the lips. She then took hold of your hand and pulled it down to between her legs, letting the tip of your finger trail down through the middle of her breasts, and over her belly button until you reached the top of her opening.

As soon as your fingers were down by her pelvis she inhaled deeply, you looked down and saw that her entire front of her hips were glistening with her juices.  
"Marzi, you're so wet" you whispered into her ear. Her eyes rolled back and she pressed one of her tiny hands to her breasts as she moaned.  
"Oooooh, only for you (y/n)"   
After this you slowly pushed one finger into her tight hole and she squirmed in delight.   
"You're so sensitive, you look like you're gonna cum already" you teased  
She only moaned harder and louder and tried to talk.   
"Well your fingers are so bi- uuuuhh- shit!" She slurred halfway through and moaned and groaned as she tried to carry on. Once she started to speak agin you curled your finger and she gave completely and came all over your fingers.

She lay there panting in recovery from her orgasm and stared you in the eyes. She couldn't do anything in her state, she was so helpless. Nothing left her mouth other than incoherent moans and whines. After a minute or so she managed to speak and lay there begging.

"Please... again. I wanna cum again" she whined. You couldn't help but laugh at her desperation, she was a mess. Her hair was tangled and seemed as if it covered the whole bed. And more than this she was still having strong aftershocks and squirmed whenever you touched her. 

She leaned over and grabbed your cock firmly in one hand and licked all the way up the shaft until she reached the head. She rubbed the tip of your dick all around her mouth occasionally licking the tip. Until she seemed go grow tired of waiting and tried to take the whole thing in her mouth, she tried hard but could barely reach over halfway down. She settled on sucking the tip to satisfy the both of you, and you were in heaven right now.  
"Fuuck babe your gonna make me cum" you told her.  
"Not yet, I need it inside me" she pleaded.

After this you pushed her onto her back and ran your cock along her entrance. She let out a really high moan in anticipation and stared at your cock.  
"I want it now" she whimpered  
You slowly entered her until you were in all the way, she could barely take it and started to shake wildly.   
"Oooooh baby you're soo deeeeep" she squealed. You smirked and leant down and started to attack her neck, you knew she had a pleasure spot there.  
"PLEEEAAAASE" she grunted as she threw her head back in ecstasy. You stopped kissing her and groaned into her ear "please what?"   
"Fu-f-f-f-fuck me" she said through tears.

You pulled back and slammed back into her wet entrance, all you could hear was the squelching noises and Marzia's adorable moans, which were more like screams at this point. You kept thrusting into her and she kept moaning, begging for more. She grabbed your head and pulled you so your were face to face and she dove at you, your lips crashing together as she moaned and drooled. She briefly pulled away and started to moan louder and you saw she started to stroke her clit   
"Naughty girl Marzia" you groaned at her and took a hold of her hand and pulled it from her clit. "N-No, please more." She whimpered. She must have gotten used to your speed right now since she wasn't squealing anymore. You put her finger back while you were sliding in and out of her and rubbed it all over her shining wet pussy until her finger was absolutely covered in her cum. You pulled it back up once more and put it near her face, she looked at it in admiration of how much cum was almost dripping off it.  
"You want more?" You teased  
"Siiiii, harder" she pleaded  
"Then eat" you put her finger towards her mouth and she looked at you questioningly before glancing back at her dripping finger.  
"Eat my cum?" 

You pushed into her as hard as you could and she let out a deafening moan, and as her mouth opened you pushed her finger inside her mouth and she gladly sucked it. Whatever doubts she had were gone and she was desperately trying to get all of her cum onto her tongue. You pulled back again and started to pound her as hard and as fast as you could. Her mouth opened and her eyes widened as she squealed as loud as she could. She was trying to hold back tears from her orgasm and you could see all of her cum in her mouth sloshing about. She looked directly in your eyes as she shouted at you "IM CLOSE (Y/N) IM SO CLOSE!!!". 

You knew you wouldn't last one of her orgasms, and she was ready to cum.   
"Where do you want it babe?" You said between moans  
"INSIDE ME!! PLEASE!" She screeched.   
You could feel her walls start to tighten and she was getting louder, so you leaned over and grabbed her vibrator and set it to full power as it buzzed loudly to life. She perked up at this and cried like a baby for her toy.  
"YESSS! PUT IT ON MY CLIT!!!" She yelled as she cried  
You pushed it onto her clit and she screamed at the top of her lungs. As she shook back and forth violently.   
"IM CUMMING!!!!!"  She screamed  
"IM CUMMING TOO!" You groaned  
You let out your hot load inside her pussy and her walls clamped down on your cock so hard. You looked down at her pussy and she was squirting cum all over both of you, spraying up into the air while she desperately tried to eat it all. You pounded as hard as you could one last time and she squirted even more and screamed.  
"FUUUUUUCK!!!!"

As she collapsed onto your chest she started to cry.   
“Are you okay babe” you asked concerned  
“Siiiiii, it feels- s-so goo-ood” she cried   
You started to laugh at her while she cried and cried. You fucked her until she cried, wow. Still feeling bad you asked “anything else?” She nodded,  
“My cum” she whined  
“What? Your cum?” You asked confused  
She pulled your hand to her mouth and sucked you fingers and moaned. Getting the ide now, you rubbed your fingers all over the pool of cum on your pelvis going up to your chest and brought the soaked digits to her mouth. She licked the cum clean and and made sure to smear it all over her lips. She looked at you then pulled a kissy face and kept kissing the air all by your face, teasing you. 

You leant up to kiss her and the sudden movement made her gasp from your cock moving inside her. You two kissed passionately as you shared the taste of her pussy. She pulled back and leant into your chest as she collapsed back into sleep. 

“Goodnight Marzia”


End file.
